Senō Godaiko
after accidentally travelling to the era of Fourth Shinobi war.}} Senō Godaiko (五大湖僭王, Godaiko Senō) is a severely mentally disoriented, delusional, blood lusty, egoistic, time travelling conqueror who was conceived nearly two entire centuries after the (第四次忍界大戦, Daiyoji Ninkai Taisen, English TV: Fourth Great Ninja War) ended. He was born exactly hundred and thirty years after the death of ; the Seventh Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Seventh Fire Shadow). Senō has had various incarnations over the years and each identity has its own ever expanding history. He has traveled several times back and fourth in time to alter both the past and future while making sure his actions do not harm him or his family in any way. He has been known in the past as, Genson Kanopusutsubo (カノプス壺現存, Kanopusutsubo Genson; lit. "Living Mummy) due to his appearance and inability to age after he has reached the age of thirty five or thirty six, this is actually the time when a hybrid like him is at their peak. Throughout the his extended life span, he has influenced several characters to make horrible decisions and have turned great mean into villains. He lives only for one sole purpose, that is, to rule everything. In addition to his already confusing origins and travels throughout the world because of the sheer amount of time travel involved, Senō also has managed to explore at least two alternate universes with each containing a different version of him and all three have agreed to replace each other, in the event of one's death. However, he must not be confused with his alternate versions as he is the "prime" Senō Godaiko and not them. Senō has a knack for creating chaos and forcing his will onto others and would do anything to make his wishes come true. Despite his presence all over past and future, only a very few know him by his true name, Kurozukin Kingen (謹厳黒頭巾, Kingen Kurozukin; lit. "Solemn Black Hood ). While the nature of his relationship with his distant ancestors remain unknown, it is very likely that he may have or will someday display his true inheritance; a special gift only the aforementioned clan could pass on as a genetic material. It his his nigh-alien biology and intelligence that has made him the "God King" that he is today. History Note: ''Senō Godaiko originally born as Kingen Kurozukin has a long, confusing history which involves breaking continuity and altering known facts. Thus, making his overall history (including his alternative selves) background somewhat unreadable. To make it easier for the reader to understand how the character truly works, the author has skimmed over a lot of useless and complicated facts and events in his history to keep this character as grounded in reality as possible within the already confusing and logic defying universe of Naruto. Remember, all of his history and character information has been derived from one grand story originally written by the author ages ago.'' Birth of a Conqueror Senō Godaiko was conceived by Sashishio Reimei during her "sweet time" with her lover, Higure Kingen. Sashishio Reimei was born to a fairly wealthy family in the modern era; the sixtieth anniversary of the day the Fourth War ended marks the beginning of Modern era/modern age. Sashishio was the daughter of the famous Reimei family which were considered to be one of the most noble families in the entire land. The Reimei were believed to be the distant successors of the battle-adept clan of Konohagakure in ancient times. While never confirmed the young male Kingen was believed to be a direct successor of a certain Celestial Being. The mating of these two individuals lead to the birth of an all powerful boy nine months later, who would later grow up to become one of the most notorious antagonists of all times. However, of course, like a typical father would act, Sashishio's father would not allow her to keep this child. He couldn't stand the fact that his child would mate with a member of an unheard clan and produce an inferior being. Hence, the child was given up for adoption but little did Inaduma knew that his grandchild would return in the near future, only to slay him and take over his vast empire. While one could argue that "Kurozukin Kingen" (better known as Senō Godaiko) received his arrogance and wish to control all things from his grandfather, Inaduma Reimei but it the fact that his unique biology shaped him into the superior being that he is today is, unarguable. While remained in an orphanage for quite time under the name of Kurozukin Kingen, he constructed a false name after realizing that his real parents were alive and believed that they were ashamed of his existence. He renamed himself and adopted a new and fresh look and personality to fit in better. His name began to spread and everyone started addressing by his new name, Usui Kikou (薄い機甲) and soon within a next few months, he was adopted by a family of "apparent" artists but this was not the happy beginning for him as Usui/Kurozukin was expecting. He was exploited and forced into working from an young age but he started showing signs of high intelligence which further pissed off his parents as they were really scam artists and thieves. They taught a seven year old everything that a real parent never would, this included pick-pocketing, lock picking, safe cracking, slight of hand and trickery. With his adoptive criminal parents growing weaker and older and him growing up at a decelerated age, he began doing all of the heavy lifting and rendezvous for them. However, soon his adoptive father was arrested and sent to prison for an attempted murder and his mother actually sold him to a group of travelling circus freaks in order to arrange for bail money and a good lawyer. Without him even realizing, Kurozukin now known as Usui's life began falling apart. Circus of Death The circus of Death, was proved to be quite literal for him. They starved, abused and tortured him for almost an year after which their leader Futeki Yamashi noticed that the boy managed to live through the torture and pain and managed to survive. He noted his slowed aging process and thievery skills. Futeki Yamashi being a sexually frustrated pedophile gave the boy in need a job at his circus in return he asked for personal "favors". This continued for a year, while Usui trained as a circus acrobat and knife thrower, he was continually either sexually abused by Futeki or ravished on a daily by his mentor. This caused him to be fueled with anger and during an act, he tampered with the trapezes wires and poles and switched fake bullets with real ones leading to the death of Futeki and Mandai. This horrified the audience and while it did scar him for life, his soul was secretly relieved. He continued to train at the circus as an acrobat/aerialist/gymnast and animal trainer after which he met Nakago Udaru; a famous swordsman and part time blacksmith. He pursued apprenticeship and would part time for Nakago while being a part of the circus but after the circus was suffering from heavy loss and was unable to pay him, he left and began working full time for Nakago. Two years after living and traveling together as student and teacher, Nakago began looking at Usui as his own son and gave him the nickname of his deceased son, "Suzume (雀, Suzume; lit. Sparrow)" because of his light feet, small frame and agility. Usui continued to study Kenjutsu and Jōjutsu for the next three years until, Nakago somehow contracted a deadly disease that began slowly killing him with each day. For the next sixth months, Usui ran his master's shop, took care of his dying master and continued to practice his arts but with nothing changed and he was forced to watch his father figure die, slowly succumbing to his disease. This affected him psychologically, way more than it affected him back in circus or with his adoptive parents. This event slowly turned him into a cold person with no respect or care for others and gave him an inferiority complex which later evolves into a superiority complex and later makes him the man we know he is. But what Usui did not know was, his master was not entirely just a good person being helpful to a young boy for the sake of humanity. The time he believed he was sleeping or practicing calligraphy, he was actually doing something entirely different. Nakago was actually a secret operative of an organization known as Akesora (朱空, Akesora; lit. "Red Sky" or "Blood Sky"). They would locate young potential future operatives, put them under the wing of a father figure (Secretly their handler) and put them in a state of trance. The 10 hours of his life that he believed he spent by sleeping, doing calligraphy and sharpening his knives, he was actually spending all of it in Akesora as a member of the "Behemoth Training Program". Due to this, he would often wake up bruised or tired. He was trained as a spy, martial artist, interrogator and a top notch scout. But, they were more than happy when they found out about his true lineage via testing his blood samples and DNA. He tried to further augment his physical and mental prowess, which did only one thing. Gave him the ability to control his subconscious and break the trance. After four entire years as an Agent, he was finally able to break free and destroy the organization that used him. This incident filled him with rage and he was disgusted by the very mention of his former master's name and went as far as to kill innocent people just because they mentioned his name. Becoming Senō After escaping his past life, while in his early twenties, Usui had already traveled most of the world; picking up any skill he deemed worth learning in the process. He learned the art of disguise, stealth, ninjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control and continued to hone his kenjutsu skills. This is when he traveled to the Island of Sunken rock (暗礁の島, Anshō no Shima) what was previously known as Uzushiogakure and met a girl named Aogoke Sekiryō with whom he became romantically involved with. Their romance last for mere seven months, when the couple are resting after engaging in intercourse, Usui reveals that his past still haunts him. After this, a cadre of undead ninjas attacked him and he defeated them all. Moments later, a shadowy figure appeared before him and decapitated the love of his life. This enraged him to such a point that the emotional state of his mind activated his hidden power and he used his unique Kekkei Genkai to slay the shadowy figure only to realize that it was his "real" grandfather Inaduma Reimei; who revealed his true identity moments before his death. This left Usui in such rage that he returned to the Reimei house and destroyed and killed everyone with the exception of his mother, who to his shock had been killed by someone else and his grandfather attacked him only because "someone made it look like" that Usui had killed off his real mother to get back at the Reimei for abandoning him at an young age. Consumed with rage, anger and grief, Usui swears to himself that he will avenge his mother and clear his name when an young girl appears out of nowhere and tells him she knows who did this. She said a man named "Senō" has been killing off every important member of the noble families and creating chaos. This man has been doing this with the intention of causing an inter-clan war, in fact, he had made it seem like each clan killed off their rival clan's members with the exception of Sashishio Reimei, whose death was on Usui. One of the survivors blames him for not being there as a Reimei and as the heir to the throne. Another survivor leads him to the graveyard where all of the great clan members were buried after being killed off by Senō. They showed him the grave of his half-brother, the apparent heir to the throne, Shinetsu Reimei. He finds an old man waiting for him there and as he reaches there, the old man takes his hand and then Usui gets a vision of what happened to the clan in his absence. Later, the old man offers him the choice of life or death, but Senō angrily destroys the burial site and engages him in combat shortly before he is defeated. He later recovers and is shocked that, he has found Senō's hideout. He attempts to sneak in and silently takedown Senō all by himself but he is discovered and is surrounded by a dozen of undead cyborg shinobis which attack him but even undead mechanical ninjas weren't enough to stop him, his rage gave him a new power, he was stronger, faster and more brutal than before. He continued to use his Dark Release to destroy everything only to be intercepted by Senō himself. He charges his attacks with greater chakra than before and puts all of his heart and soul into his attacks but they only manage to shatter Senō's armor and reveal his true face. It was his real father's face, who acknowledge that Usui was indeed his son and he has been monitoring him. All of this was just a ruse, to bring him to Senō. He actually had lost his celestial powers and wanted to steal his son's powers. Usui later receives visions of his dead mother and uses all of his chakra to forge one last attack, a punch so strong that it could wipe out an entire mountain range against his father, but this doesn't stagger him and the force broke his hands. He later realizes that the person is not just his father but rather a creature. Something more than just a former celestial being, it was the amalgam of his father, adoptive mother, Nakago and Futeki. As Usui is still recoving from the shock, this mixed creature stabs him in the gut. The undead ninjas later surround him, but a mysterious man arrives on a sled and creates an avalanche, while pulling him to safety. Living Weapon and Travelling Through Time Usui awakens in a cave, where he meets his old friend Reiko, who slowly nurses him back to health and reveals to him that his father has been searching for him for sometime. She removes her eye patch to reveal that one of her eyes were taken and informs him that his father took away her eye, starved her and then raped her to gain intel on Usui and she is guilty that she told him. Usui hugs her and cries saying that all of this is actually his fault. Reiko reveals her feeling for him and they kiss. Senō sends a search party to find Usui while Usui recovers at an accelerate rate and discovers that Senō actually has been keeping a prototype time-machine that he does not know how to use. He not only needs Usui's power but also his intellect to jump start the machine so that he could rule everything. But, Usui had his own plans for the time machine. He confronts Senō once more and challenges him to an one on one duel but this time, Usui actually has all of Reiko's powers as she transferred most of her chakra into him because of her wish to remain as a civilian and run away from this life of constant fighting. Usui after a long battle (which lasted 30 hours) was declared victorious and Senō lied defeated in front of him. Usui then would take away his name and began calling himself "Senō Godaiko" and ordered the former Senō's minions and slaves to bow before him as he is their new leader. To further disgrace his father, he cut off all of his limbs (hands and feet) but prevented him from dying out of blood loss and pain. He took this another step further and took away all of his chakra and publicly beheaded this foul character, thus clearing his name. But now, he was the sole heir to the Reimei as well as the new Senō. This gave him tremendous power and he was blinded by greed. He eventually murdered Reiko and fixed the time machine and began his time travelling conquest. His first travel was an accidental one, he actually wanted to go back to the time when his mother was still a child but instead went back to the era when the Fourth War took place. When they threatened to attack him, he prepared to wipe them out of existence but was intervened by his future self who took him to another point in time and explained how his actions, specially in past can have cataclysmic effects. At some point in time, he also went back to the time when pyramids were being built and established himself as the ruler of that particular empire and with no one really being good at using chakra at that point of time, he easily ruled them for several years until, he eventually got bored and traveled back to future. Devil's Kitchen Senō continued spreading his name as he jumped from one timeline to other, killing off and manipulating people in the process to become their ruler for certain periods of time but his time as a time jumping ruler was rather short lived as he did not know what was his real purpose. Senō Godaiko returned to the future and began engineering a battle armor for him, which would look like a classic king's armor from the past and behave like the futuristic body armor from future. After creating an armor that would form an artificial synthetic layer on his skin and the rest of it would look like a traditional platted armor with a rather demonic look and specially designed customed red lenses to scare "primitive" humans. Senō traveled back once again in time but this time, not to conquer but to simply learn the name of the undead ninjas he commands and their history. He figured they were called Gaki (餓鬼, Gaki; lit. "Ghoul") and they were created by his great grandfather to secretly serve his family from the shadows. He created a small device that would be attached to his left gauntlet of his armor which would allow him to keep the track of his time-machine and would constantly give off its location and access information. This allowed him to find his time machine quickly no matter what era he was travelling to but, this is when he learns that his time machine isn't just a "time machine". It did not just travel in time but also in space and dimensions. He learned of this when he mistakenly traveled to another dimension and met his alternate self, who was the Raikage from the Land of Lightning, of that Earth. Also, the dimension he traveled to, was not as nearly as developed as his. They used the same technology that was used during the Fourth War in his dimension. He made a pact with his alternate self and went off to discover another version of him, who was a girl named, Kuroi Dogimo. Kuroi was the main antagonist of a war in her dimension and commanded her army against the allied Shinobi and managed to win the war. She was the ruler of everything in her dimension and being impressed by her, he offered her some of his technology and made a deal with her as well. After returning to "prime Earth", he continued his time travel adventures, some of them include, advising his younger self and experimenting on cave men from the past. Despite his great feats, there was one thing he wanted to do, Senō wanted to see dinosaurs from the early Triassic period. So, without further wasting his time, Senō traveled to triassic age and hunted Rhynchosaurs as well as Thrinaxodon for food and clothing for several years and wrestled Aetosaurs for thrill and fun. He witnessed their evolution and noted down his every day in the era but by the time he realized that he actually had changed history in a major way by killing almost twenty percent of creatures living in the era and polluting the fresh water with his mechanical objects from future, it was already too late. Past and future began changing, when he ran with all his might and reached for his time machine to travel back in time and stop his younger self from ever arriving in this age. Which he successfully did, therefore, restoring history. However, being the greedy man he is, the younger version of him demanded the notes and recordings of his older selves research, to which his older version replied with a yes; noting that his older version no longer will be in existence due to fixing the timestream, his older self did not care enough to stop him or even question him. While being erased from existence, his now non existent older self told him to use this knowledge wisely and not in a foolish manner as he did. A little did he knew, Senō actually used his research to recreate dinosaurs in his time and put them in a controlled simulated environment that they could apparently never escape. He called this his little "pet show" and then he went as far as to genetically engineer them to make them better predators while simultaneously using a giant hypnotic device to make them obey all of his commands. He would often organize for death battles and other matches for the sake of killing time and since, he could always recreate a dinosaur, it did not matter. After sometime he claimed to be bored and actually killed all of his "pets" and destroyed his own research to make sure no one "copies" him, ever. This is when he thought of an exciting project, he traveled back to the time when humans were just evolved into Neanderthals. He began tinkering with their genetic code and structure and created something entirely different. A genetically modified race, that was intended to be hidden for the next million years to come and after which, they would be intentionally unleashed upon human kind to see who is a better engineer, him or mother nature. He continued to rule these beings of his creature for the next twenty five years after which he figured out how to let them mix among and battle against human kind. He simply created an artificial floating land mass that would remain hidden via cloaking technology and would not be affected by Earth's gravity but after a million years, the cloaking device would stop working and this would lead to humans discovering them. Knowing human nature, he knew humans out of fear would attack the floating fortress and this was only the first step of the blood war that was about to take place. Blood War: End of a Race Senō due to excessively travelling in time for the next seven years forgot his true name (Usui) and was subsequently trapped in a separate reality, he managed to get out of the separate reality only to find out that there were other travelers like him and their time machine's would tap into an extra dimension, apparently the same one his time machine would tap into, which allowed them to travel in time and space. Senō began calling himself a Hitotokinushi (ひと時主, Hitotokinushi; lit. "Time Master" or "Time Owner") and after he found out that the dimension their machines would tap into actually had finite amount of energy and with the number of users tapping into the dimension for power, each of their machine's would become slower and their ability to travel in extreme time, that is, extreme future or past would slowly began to disappear. He started out on a quest by eliminating each of the time travelers and destroying their machines, one by one, thereby becoming faster and now his machine was able to traverse anywhere in the space. He discovered a group of novice time travelers but spared their lives, he instead turned them into his slaves and began sending each of them in different time streams and locations, to capture other travelers and expand his empire as well as his name. He returned once again to his time with his time traveling slaves and summoned the Gakis, as soon as they made their appearance, he made it clear that he wanted to take over this era. He believed that he was destined to be the sole king of future. He began attacking and tearing down most of the forces in future and ordered Reimei to attack the noble clans and eliminate all of their heads and notable members. By eliminating most of obstacles in his path, he soon became the all powerful ruler of the future but this is when he get's a vision in his sleep and he sees himself sleeping and something of a spirit advice him to return to past to check on his experiment. While initially, he was unable to understand what was that about, he soon figured out that he ever since his childhood has the unique ability to "astral project". He went back in time only to find out that, his experiment was a failure. His genetically modified creatures began attacking and nearly destroying the human race, they even began turning humans into themselves. These creatures began spreading drastically throughout history, they were after all the children of genetic alteration and mutation. Senō was unaware of the fact that he not only enhanced them but also introduced a mutagen in their physiology, forcing them to become something entirely else. While due to genetic engineering, they were just super smart Neanderthals with an expanded lifespan, augmented immune system and could use chakra to a limited extent, the mutation caused them to gain otherworldly strength, speed and durability. Much like him, his creations were motivated by greed, pride and lust. Although being scary and mysterious, these creatures discovered a scientific fact. They said, "secret to a longer life may indeed lie in the blood of others". They discovered that a transfusion to older test subjects could actually be beneficial. As a result, blood transfusions became regular. These transfusion from younger men to older greatly enhanced memory, strength and sense of smell. They also alter the content of blood they consumed, by adding ridiculous amount of unidentified proteins that added several hundred pounds of muscle and bone. He actually went a little back in time, to see the first of this kind being born. A pale skinned individual and that is when he understood, what they really were. He traveled in time, collecting books and found out, they were indeed the beings, humans would refer to as "Vampires" and he was their creator. Slayer of Shihai Senō further studied their biology by defeating and capturing a rather young vampire and found out many interesting facts, such as, they lose of their bodily hair (except on hair on their head) as their fat and water stores shrink away, causing their skin to become thinner and more transparent. This gives their a distinctly withered and dried appearance, with smaller muscles and a pronounced curvature of the spine. Also, they does not age on a molecular or genetic level, but their life of hunting and eluding capture creates tremendous wear and tear in the form of injuries to bones and tissue. This is also the time, he traveled to different points on space and time to find out, who was their leader. He knew, this event had already happened at least once in past otherwise, humanity would never write books on vampires. But, he needed to know, who was the one human that defeated their leader. To his surprise, it was him. In books, it was him who defeated Shihai (leader of Vampires) and then lead the humans in a glorious battle against them and became their king for the next 50 years. He knew this was not an easy task but he did not mind as long as he got to rule over humans for the next fifty years to come. He prepared specific weapons to target vampire-kind. His minions led the humans and, single-handedly, defeated Shihai and his army. Senō personally bested Shihai in single combat, an event which led to Shihai becoming the immortal vampire, Dracula. Shihai managed to escape and swore vengeance upon Senō. After the defeat of the literally "blood-sucking" race, Senō ruled over humans for the next fifty years, as the "Strongest king in existence" and this is when he was given the title of Godking (神王者, kamiōja) by his followers. In fact, they built a special pyramid for him, inside which Senō placed a well concealed hibernation chamber. While the people believed that their king was dead, he was actually put in a state of suspended animation and was resting in his chamber. Several different religions were created based on their "God King's" philosophy and about sixty three years of him being in hibernation, Shihai returned and began attacking Senō's followers and destroyed a large portion of his empire in the era. Anyone, who was a follower or had any relation with Senō was attacked by Shihai and his men. When the clan's leader, Miei; whose grand father helped Senō place the secret hibernation chamber, was left with no other choice, he decided to awaken their master from his sleep. The clan awoke Senō, in order to deal with the threat of Shihai. Unknown to the members of the clan, Shihai was turning members of his empire into vampires in order to battle Senō as revenge for his earlier defeat and the way the The Time Lord had previously shamed him. Senō, as punishment for being so weak in requesting a boon from him, killed one of the clan's leaders. While initially the vampires overwhelmed him with sheer force, Senō called forth his army of the undead cybernetic ninjas and time travelling rogues and took down Shihai's army once again. Shihai was tortured at first and then impaled with his own limbs and later on decapitated by Senō. He set the rest of Shihai's body in fire and buried his remains underground and once again went back to future, unaware that he actually did not "destroy" the vampire's body. This is how Dracula continued to torment the people for the next century until he was finally killed off by a legendary shinobi whose name remains unknown till date; this is possibly because of the fact Senō traveled back and wiped out the memory of the historians as he did not want anyone else to have the fame he "Deserved". Future's End and Banishment He returned to future but was surprised to find out that the remaining humans had formed a resistance against his army in his absence. The humans started using rogue elements and with the help of machines from even further future, they were able to corner Senō and his army. This was clearly the result of the betrayal of one of his time traveling generals. Current Events Life in Kumogakure Appearance Gallery Current regeneration of seno.png Senou.jpg cloaked form.png War_amor.jpg Personality Abilities Natural Abilities Body of a God King Gifted Intellect Sensory Perception Dark Release Acquired Skills Bukijutsu/Weapon Arts Kenjutsu Jōjutsu Nguni Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Trivia Quotes * "I'll remkae this world in my image -- just as I'll remake you! As you sought to make me bow to you -- you shall be my slave -- for all the days of your life!"